This invention relates generally to bicycle frames and more particularly, to the chainstay structure of bicycle frames.
In prior art frames, higher than normal rigidity achieved a harsh undesirable ride, while lower than normal rigidity caused significant power train deflection and energy loss. Prior art frames thus fell within a narrow rigidity range. This is a continuation or improvement upon the high efficiency bicycle frame as disclosed in the above referenced applications, which are incorporated herein by reference. In my above-identified applications, I disclose a high rigidity, light weight bicycle frame that exhibits improved ride, comfort and power efficiency. In subsequent testing, I have discovered that the bicycle's magnitude of deflection under pedalling load is substantially different depending on whether load is applied to the right or left hand pedal. I also discovered that material can be removed from the left chainstay and added to the right chainstay and the overall performance of the bicycle could be noticably improved, with no net addition of weight.
The objects of this invention are: First, improve the chainstay structure of bicycles and to increase the power train efficiency by reducing frame deflection losses. Second, to achieve good handling and comfortable ride characteristics in this more efficient frame. Third, to improve the mechanical strength of the frame. Fourth, to decrease the mass of the frame. Fifth, to improve the overall performance of a light weight bicycle with no net addition of weight. Sixth, to improve the fatigue durability of bicycle frames by increasing the durability of the highly stressed right hand chainstay.